buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy Summers/Gallery
Gallery of promotional images featuring Buffy Summers. Photo shoots Season 1, 1997 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1. s1a5.jpg s1a3.jpg S1a25.jpg s1a23.jpg s1a15.jpg s1a4.jpg s1a21.jpg s1a16.jpg s1a20.jpg s1a2.jpg s1a14.jpg s1a6.jpg s1a18.jpg s1a7.jpg s1a8.jpg s1a11.jpg s1a10.jpg S1a24.png s1a19.jpg s1a9.jpg s1a12.jpg s1a26.jpg s1a27.jpg s1a13.jpg S1a24.jpg s1a17.jpg s1a1.jpg s1a22.jpg s1b5.jpg s1b2.jpg s1b1.jpg s1b8.jpg s1b4.jpg s1b6.jpg s1b7.jpg s1c5.jpg s1c7.jpg s1c8.jpg s1c1.jpg s1c4.jpg s1c6.jpg s1c2.jpg s1c3.jpg s1c9.jpg s1d1.jpg s1d2.jpg s1d9.jpg s1d10.jpg s1d3.jpg s1d4.jpg s1d5.jpg s1d6.jpg s1d7.jpg s1d8.jpg s1g3.jpg s1e1.jpg s1e2.jpg s1f1.jpg s1g1.jpg s1g2.jpg s1g4.PNG S1 007.jpg s1h1.jpg s1h2.jpg s1h3.jpg Sarah-s1-085.jpg s1i1.jpg s1i3.jpg buff & xand.jpg s1i2.jpg s1j1.jpg s1j2.jpg s1j3.jpg s1j4.jpg s1k1.jpg s1k3.jpg s1l3.jpg s1l4.jpg Buffyangelseasonone.jpg s1o2.jpg s1o3.jpg S1o1.jpg s1o5.jpg s1o4.jpg s1q1.jpg s1q2.jpg s1q3.jpg s1r1.jpg Season 2, 1997 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2. s2a1.jpg s2a2.jpg s2a3.jpg s2a4.jpg s2a5.jpg s2a6.jpg s2a7.jpg s2a8.jpg s2a9.jpg s2a10.jpg s2a11.jpg S2b5.jpg s2b1.jpg s2b2.jpg s2b3.jpg s2b4.jpg S2b6.jpg s2c10.jpg s2c9.jpg s2c1.jpg s2c2.jpg s2c3.jpg s2c4.jpg s2c5.jpg s2c6.jpg s2c7.jpg s2c8.jpg s2c11.jpg s2d1.jpg s2d8.jpg s2d6.jpg s2d11.png s2d7.jpg s2d2.jpg s2d3.jpg s2d10.jpg s2d4.jpg s2d9.jpg s2d5.jpg s2e1.jpg s2e2.jpg S2e7.jpg s2e6.jpg s2e8.jpg s2e9.jpg s2e10.jpg s2e3.jpg s2e4.jpg s2e5.jpg s2f1.jpg s2f2.jpg s2f3.jpg s2f6.jpg s2f5.jpg s2f4.jpg Season 3, 1998 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3. s3a1.jpg s3a2.jpg s3a9.jpg s3a3.jpg s3a4.jpg s3a10.jpg s3a5.jpg s3a6.jpg s3a7.jpg S3a11.jpg s3a8.jpg S3b19.jpg s3b1.jpg s3b2.jpg s3b9.jpg s3b3.jpg s3b4.jpg s3b11.jpg s3b10.jpg s3b18.jpg s3b5.jpg s3b6.jpg S3b20.jpg s3b14.jpg s3b16.jpg s3b7.jpg s3b15.jpg s3b17.jpg s3b12.jpg s3b13.jpg s3b8.jpeg s3c2.jpg s3c1.jpg s3c11.jpg s3c7.jpg s3c9.jpg s3c10.jpg s3c13.jpg s3c12.jpg s3c5.JPG s3c4.jpg s3c3.jpg s3c14.jpg s3c6.JPG s3c15.jpg s3c8.jpg s3c16.jpg Season 4, 1999 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. a7.jpg a4.jpg a11.jpg a2.jpg aa2.jpg a17.jpg a1.jpg a5.jpg a6.jpg a6-2.jpg a12.jpg a8.jpg a14.jpg a15.jpg a16.jpg c1.jpg b22.jpg b3.jpg c3.jpg B11.jpg c5.jpg b4.jpg b6.jpg b8-2.jpg b9.jpg B11-0.jpg b10.jpg d1.jpg c2.jpg d2.gif c55.jpg c66.jpg c7.jpg c4.jpg d11.jpg e2.jpg e3.jpg d14.jpg d18.JPG f1.jpg D20.jpg d3.jpg DD7.jpg d7.jpg D21.jpg d4.jpg d15.jpg d17.jpg d10-2.jpg d12.jpg d13.jpg BaR.png Sarah-s4-08923.jpg e11.jpg e22.jpg e33.jpg f11.jpg f22.jpg f3.jpg f4.jpg a13.jpg f5.jpg f6.jpg f7.jpg f8.jpg f9.jpg g1.jpg g2.jpg g3.jpg g5.jpg g6.jpg g7.jpg Season 5, 2000 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5. Photography by Greg Gorman. s5a1.jpg s5a2.jpg S5 025.jpg s5a3.jpg s5a4.jpg s5a5.jpg s5a6.jpg s5a22.jpg s5a21.jpg s6a21.jpg s5a7.jpg s5a10.jpg s5a9.jpg S5 014.jpg s5a11.JPG s5a12.jpg Giles-Buffy-S5-01.jpg Giles-Buffy-S5-02.jpg Giles-Buffy-S5-03.jpg s5a14.jpg s5a15.jpg s5a16.jpg s5a17.jpg s5a18.jpg s5a19.jpg s5b10.png s5b1.jpg s5b2.jpg s5b3.jpg s5b4.jpg s5b6.jpg s5b7.jpg s5b8.jpg s5b9.jpg s5c1.jpg S5 038-0.jpg S5 016.jpg s5c2.jpg s5c3.jpg s5c4.jpg s5c5.jpg s5d1.jpg s5d2.jpg s5d3.jpg s5d4.jpg s5d5.jpeg s5d6.JPG s5d7.jpg s5d9.jpg s5d8.jpg Season 6, 2001 Promotional shoots of Buffy for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6. Photography by Andrew MacPherson. S6a12.jpg S6a11.jpg S6a14-0.jpg S6a1.jpg S6a5.jpg S6a15.jpg S6a18-0.jpg S6a16.jpg S6a17.jpg S6a13.jpg S6a2.jpg S6a3.jpg S6a4.jpg S6a6.jpg S6 014.jpg S6 006.jpg S6a7.jpg S6a8.jpg S6a10.jpg S6a9.jpg S6a18.jpg S6a14.jpg Episode stills ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 1. Buffy-1x01-welcome-to-the-hellmouth-stills-gq-02.jpg 1x01 009.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055223-1000-1481.jpg Buffy welcome to the hellmouth thomas still.jpg 77302 1210327245521 full.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-Season-1-episode-2-the-harvest-television-14236095-1000-1450 still.jpg Hellmouth still.jpg 1x01 006.jpg 1x01 008.jpg 1x02 004.jpg Buffy4.jpg Buffy the harvest episode still 2.jpg 1x02 000.jpg Sarah-Michelle-Gellar-Buffy-Season-1-Promo-Shot-sarah-michelle-gellar-5592897-266-400.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055175-1000-1500.jpg 1x04 002.jpg 1x04 003.jpg B1x04 Buffy Xander.jpg Buffy angel season one still.jpg 1x07 004.jpg Buffy and Angel are going to kiss.jpg Bufy and angel.jpg Buffy vs moloch i robot, you jane still.jpg 1x08 006.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055235-316-500.jpg 1x09 003.jpg 1x09 002.jpg Puppet show still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055254-322-500.jpg 1463419 orig.jpg 1x10 003.jpg 1x10 011.jpg 1x10 005.jpg Buffy---master-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-635141 400 605.jpg 1x10 007.jpg 1x11 006.jpg 1x11 001.jpg 1x11 002.jpg 1x11 005.jpg Buffy tunnel still.jpg Buffy l.jpg Btvs-tvd-stills-promos-buffy-and-damon-duffy-bamon-32910343-2362-3549.jpg Buffy prophecy girl still.jpg 1x12 009.jpg 1x12 006.jpg Prophecy girl still.jpg Buffy---master-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-635085 700 837.jpg Buffy and the master.jpg Prophecy Girl- The Master.jpg Buffy---master-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-635086 295 402.jpg 1x12 015.jpg S01E12-19.jpg S01E12-20.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 2. Buffy when she was bad episode still 2.jpg Buffy when she was bad episode still.jpg 2x01 001.jpg Some Assembly Required Willow Buffy Xander.jpg Some Assembly Required Xander Willow Buffy 01.jpg Some Assembly Required Xander Willow Buffy 02.jpg Buffy season 2 episode 2 still.jpg School Hard Buffy Spike 02.jpg Buffy-and-Spike-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-76460 288 396.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055212-500-402.jpg 203.jpeg 2x03 008.jpg Buffy school hard episode still.jpg Buffy school hard episode still 2.jpg 2x04 002.jpg 2cast030-0.jpg 2x06-1.jpg 2x06 003.jpg 2x06 002.jpg 760 sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-stills-hq-buffy-259751750.jpg BuffyLaughingStill.jpg Spike about to take a bite out of Buffy.jpg Lie to me still.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 02.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 03.jpg 2x08 005.jpg 2x08 002.jpg Buffy what's my line part 1 still.jpg Sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-2-stills-hq-19.jpg 2x09 00.jpg What's my line part 1 Giles and Buffy still.jpg De78ff1314 14640903 o2.jpg BuffyKendra.jpg Bendra.jpg Buffy what's my line part 2 kendra and buffy still.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1.jpg Ted episode still 2.jpg 2x11 002.jpg Ted picture.jpg 2x12 001.jpg 2x12 004.jpg BuffyAngel1.jpg 3629421 Bangel.jpg Buffy_angel_surprise_still.jpg Buffy_surprise_episode_still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055180-330-500.jpg BuffyStake.jpg BuffyStake2.jpg 450 sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-stills-hq-buffy-1601263208.jpg 2x16 009.jpg 2x16 006.jpg 2x16 005.jpg 2x16 004.jpg 2x16 007.jpg 2x16 008.jpg BuffyXanderLib.jpg Buffy_i_only_have_eyes_for_you_episode_still.jpg 2x21 003.jpg 2x21 006.jpg 2x21 001.jpg Buffy_becoming_part_1_episode_still.jpg Becoming.jpg BuffyKendra2.jpg Becoming Buffy vs Angelus.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3. S3stills032.jpg Angel & buffy season three episode one anne episode still.jpg Buffy-3x01-anne-stills-gq-02.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055218-1000-1544.jpg S3stills037.jpg S3stills036.jpg Buffy-Angel-season-3-bangel-15065757-1731-2560-1-.jpg S3stills028.jpg Buffy angel Buffy-Angel-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-922758 400 373.jpg Buffy-Angel-season-3-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272057-644-950.jpg buffy christmas still.jpg S3stills039.jpg Buffy-Angel-season-3-bangel-15065732-1705-2560.jpg S3stills027.jpg Buffy and angel 31.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055310-1000-1480.jpg S3stills033.jpg S3stills038.jpg S3stills034.jpg S3stills036.jpg.jpg 3x16-8.jpg S3stills013.jpg S3stills040.jpg Buffy_the_prom_still.jpg Buffy_the_prom_still_2.jpg BProm003.jpg S3stills026.jpg buffy graduation still.jpg E4e17231bd 72292032 o2.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4. Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272073-1403-2281.jpg Buffy Willow The Freshman.jpg S4stills029.jpg S4stills030-0.jpg Buffy Riley The Freshman.jpg BuffyvsSundayEpisodeStill.jpg buffy the freshman sunday still.jpg Buffy the freshman_still.jpg Buffy The Freshman.jpg The Freshman Buffy 03.jpg Living Conditions Buffy Parker.jpg S4stills004.jpg S4stills005.jpg S4stills006.jpg S4stills007.jpg S4stills045.jpg Buffy-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272060-600-745.jpg S4stills012.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055196-351-500.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055189-500-311.jpg BuffyHeroPoseLivingConditionsEpisodeStill.jpg S4stills013.jpg S4stills014.jpg S4stills017.jpg Sarahbuffpromo1ps7.jpg S4stills048.jpg S4stills049.jpg Willow&buffy fear, itself still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055287-900-1253.jpg S4stills050.jpg S4stills051.jpg S4stills052.jpg 408 Pangs.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055307-993-1450.jpg S4stills031-0.jpg Buffy-season-4-episode-10-hush-buffy-riley-promotional-photos-01-hq-0750.jpg S4stills032.jpg S4stills033.jpg Buffy season 4_still.jpg SMG-as-Buffy-Summers-sarah-michelle-gellar-5856379-900-1247_still.jpg Buffy the i in team episode still.jpg The I in Team Buffy still.png S4stills041.jpg S4stills053.jpg Season4 smg 8.jpg Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272084-1859-2560.jpg S4stills030.jpg S4stills040.jpg Eliza (79).jpg S4stills055.jpg Buffyvsfaith_this_years_girl_still.jpg BuffyvsFaithStill.jpg Buffy-Riley-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272097-305-457.jpg S4stills035.jpg S4stills054.jpg 065 Buffy - Restless Sandbox playing.jpg buffy restless still.jpg S4stills044.jpg ''Angel'' season 1 Promotional stills of Buffy in ''Angel'' season 1. buffy season 4 still pangs.jpg IWillRememberYou.jpg 108bangel.jpeg S2e5 2.jpg I-Will-Remember-You-bangel-8530921-940-1400.jpg S1_sanctuary_pic06.jpg 119.jpeg Buffy angel faith.jpg Sanctuary Buffy Angel Faith.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5. B5x01 Buffy Riley 02.jpg B5x01 Buffy Riley 03.jpg B5x01 Buffy Riley 04.jpg B5x01 Buffy Riley 01.jpg Buffy vs. Dracula 02.jpg S5stills099-0.jpg Buffy vs dracula still.jpg S5stills099.jpg Buffy vs. Dracula 01.jpg Buffy vs. Dracula 05.jpg S5stills095.jpg Buffy vs. Dracula 04.jpg Buffy vs. Dracula 06.jpg S5stills008.jpg Buffy and Dawn smiling.jpg B5x01 Buffy Dawn.jpg S5stills094.jpg S5stills102.jpg.jpg S5stills048.jpg Buffy-Riley-season-5-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-2256293-600-514.jpg B5x02 Real Me Buffy.jpg Real Me still00.jpg S5stills009.jpg Giles-and-buffy-rupert-giles-3721966-500-584.jpg No Place Like Home Joyce Buffy Dawn.jpg Buffy and spike out of my mind still.jpg No Place Like Home Dawn Joyce Buffy.jpg S5stills077.jpg Spike2.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 02.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 01.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 04.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 03.jpg Buffy spike01.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-3.jpg S5stills011.jpg S5stills013.jpg Triangle Buffy Olaf.jpg Triangle Buffy 01.jpg Triangle Buffy 02.jpg S5stills034.jpg S5stills035.jpg S5stills037.jpg Checkpoint Buffy.jpg Tara buffy willow crush1.jpg S5stills010.jpg S5stills014.jpg S5stills015-0.jpg S5stills060-0.jpg S5stills090.jpg S5stills091-0.jpg S5BUFFY1.jpg S5stills092-1.jpg S5stills065-0.jpg S5stills066.jpg S5stills093-0.jpg 5buffy056.jpg 998x1073 kv3yvb.jpg S5stills063-0.jpg S5stills062.jpg Buffy Hank Joyce.jpg S5stills089.jpg buffy the gift episode still.jpg S5stills101.jpg S5stills083.jpg S5stills087.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 Promotional stills of Buffy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6. Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055605-1000-1495.jpg S6stills014.jpg BuffySpikeBuffyOMWF still.jpg S6stills015.jpg Once-More-With-Feeling still.jpg Buffy607011ed3.jpg S6stills067.jpg Buffy608003ag7.jpg S6stills018.jpg Gilesbuffy.jpg S6stills061.jpg Buffy Season 7.jpg S6stills062.jpg S6stills006.jpg S6stills068.jpg S6stills072.jpg Buffy611001ql2.jpg buffy-season-6-episodes-promotional-photos-hq-04-1500.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055579-1000-1534.jpg S7still132.jpg Buffy-season-6-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272641-600-675.jpg S6stills020.jpg S6stills021.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055610-1000-1252.jpg Riley---Buffy-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-696823 600 480.jpg S6stills065.jpg Buffy_tara_brides_maids_hell's_bells_still.jpg S6stills066.jpg S6stills071.jpg S6stills073.jpg S6stills069.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055638-1000-1500.jpg S6stills070.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7 Promotional stills of Buffy in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7. btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055784-1000-1525.jpg S7stills008.jpg S7stills129.jpg Buffy1.jpg Buffy_eason_seven_still.jpg S7stills017.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055786-1000-1500.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055764-1000-1500.jpg S7stills014.jpg S7stills041.jpg S7stills100.jpg S7stills171.jpg S7stills061.jpg S7stills172.jpg S7stills148.jpg Turokhan.JPG Buffy-BH-03.jpg S7stills063.jpg S7stills064.jpg Robinbuff.jpg S7stills021.JPG Buffy-season-7-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1508224-733-1202.jpg S7stills067.jpg S7stills170.jpg Buffy-scythe.png BuffyAngel7.jpg buffy-season-7-episode-22-chosen-stills-photos-mq-03.jpg buffy chosen speech still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055792-1000-651.jpg 002D7AE1-61E8-4651-9FDF-F155A7DA3187.jpg S7stills125.jpg S7stills157.jpg S7stills126.jpg Category:Galleries